Coffee
by Lead Tears
Summary: [One-shot] Otaku characters from Yellow Roses. This is a songfic to 'Whisper' by Evanescence. Warnings: Suicide theme, death of a charater. Plus this is a horrible summarry. Read, review?


'Coffee'  
By Lead Tears (a.k.a Ari)  
  
Okay, this is my first songfic. I think I rushed it a bit too much. Oh well. Also here are the warnings: Suicide theme, death of a character.  
The song lyrics are from 'Whisper' by Evanescence. You might wonder why I didn't name this fic after the song and instead named this after a beverage. Well...the one character had a coffee mug that was enchanted so that it was always full of warm coffee. Yeah. ~_^ Go figure. A coffee mug.  
Sorry if this confuses you. It features my otaku characters from my other story 'Yellow Roses~Remember Me'. Or at least when they finally appear. In a way, this can be seen as an alternate chapter (when I finally come to that part of the story) and a spoiler. So Midori is going to seem a bit...out of character. (shrug) Well, she isn't in this. Sorta like the window into her soul is fully open in this. If this is ever an alternate chapter, I'll name the story chapter 'Coffee' and/or somehow bring attention to the two.  
I love 'Whisper'. When I first heard it, I instantly thought of Midori. Surprised it took me this long to write it.  
  
"Talking"  
_Flashbacks._  
~*_Lyrics_*~  


* * *

She sat on the roof of her shared and shattered home. It was raining. She paid it no heed.  
Midori stood on the slick tar shingles. One slip, and she'd fall, the shingles as abrasive as sandpaper.  
~*_Catch me as I fall_*~  
She raised her face beseechingly unto the sky and said one thing. "Daylynn?"  
~*_Say you're here and it's all over now_*~  
~*_Speaking to the atmosphere_*~  
She was alone. Another stab into her heart that had never truly healed. She closed her eyes, tears escaping, her face still turned upward.  
~*_No one's here and I fall into myself_*~  
She hugged herself, the feeling of numbness returning. "I killed you." She blinked back more tears. "Killed _you_."  
~*_This truth drives me into madness_*~  
She stooped down, holding her head in her hands, her thin fingers lacing through her soaked green hair. "Killed you," she whispered.  
Vainly, she grasped ahold of the Abyss, that hoed in her soul that she dumped her emotions off in, sealed them from herself. Its edge broke away from her.  
~*_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_*~  
She rocked back and fourth on the roof, wishing for an end. Her feet slid from underneath her, causing her calf to scrape on the shingles. Her left hand was torn from her hair as her elbow connected with the shingles before sliding underneath her. She sobbed harder.  
She had slipped and not fallen.  
~*_Don't turn away_*~  
She pushed herself up into a semi-sitting position, her eyes once more turned up to the angry skys. "Why?"  
~*_Don't give into the pain_*~  
"What did I do?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "What?"  
~*_Don't try to hide_*~  
She pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them for warmth. "What?"  
_"Sailormidori!"_  
~*_Though they're screaming your name_*~  
Her eyes slid closed of their own vocation, replaying images she didn't want to see.  
_"Sailormidori!" Sailormoon shouted. "Take him and get him out of here! You still have a chance!"_  
Her eyes snapped open, pain laced through them.  
~*_Don't close your eyes_*~  
~*_God knows what lies behind them_*~  
She shuttered at the lightening that forked across the sky, raking the clouds with its pristine white fingers.  
~*_Don't turn out the light_*~  
~*_Never sleep never die_*~  
She could almost see both sides of the coin, that of life and of death. She knew what was on this side of it, but what of the other? She shuttered again.  
~*_I'm frightened by what I see_*~  
What was on the other side?  
~*_But somehow I know that there's much more to come_*~  
Sobs racked her body as more lightning raked the sky. Her tears were getting worse.  
~*_Immobilized by my fear_*~  
~*_And soon to be blinded by tears_*~  
The edge of her Abyss came closer to mock her before it flew away. She didn't even bother to chase it.  
~*_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_*~  
"If I will it all away," she murmured. She brushed away her tears and stood on weak legs.  
~*_Don't turn away_*~  
She started to walk forward. She stumbled.  
~*_Don't give into the pain_*~  
She steadied herself, then continued her lurching movement forward.  
~*_Don't try to hide_*~  
She could hear them again. Her allies.  
_"Sailormidori! You still have a chance."_  
~*_Though they're screaming your name_*~  
A new freshet of tears cause her shoulders to bob further in sobs. She tipped her head back, to raise her closed eyelids to the sky. Only to be assaulted with images.  
Her eyes snapped open.  
~*_Don't close your eyes_*~  
~*_God knows what lies behind them_*~  
Her toes scraped against the metal gutter. She had reached the roofs end.  
The lighting charged the air around her, sending sparks throughout everything. Her brooch emitted a warmth, telling her that she had transformed.  
~*_Don't turn out the light_*~  
~*_Never sleep never die_*~  
For the merest of seconds she could still see herself standing amongst the ruins of Silver Millennium.  
~*_Fallen angels at my feet_*~  
Her green eyes looked before her, down at the empty street. If she fell, would she die?  
The wind picked up, amidst the rain drops. It pulled at her skirt, at her hair.  
~*_Whispered voices in my ear_*~  
~*_Death before my eyes_*~  
For a second, she thought she saw someone on the roof next to her, beckoning Midori to go up the roof, away from the edge, towards...safety?  
~*_Lying next to me I fear_*~  
~*_She beckons me shall I give in_*~  
She backed a step up, preparing to sprint forward. She kneeled down like a runner at a meet. She smiled at the irony of it. "Racing to her death," she whispered to no one.  
~*_Upon my end shall I begin_*~  
She shot forward, her foot hitting the edge to push herself further.  
She was flying, flying in a terrifying, beautiful, downward arch, somehow spinning all the while. She was going to land on her back...  
~*_Forsaking all I've fallen for to rise and meet the end_*~  
...the wind pulled at her skirt, chilling her. She closed her eyes, ready for death.  
Not ready to be caught in a pair of warm--and rain soaked--arms with a small 'oomph.  
Her eyes flew open to see a pair of almost glaring eyes gazing down at her. He wasn't happy. "You jump off roofs now?"  
This wasn't happening, she thought. He had died an hour ago. For good. She sputtered, "Daylynn?"  
A ghost of a smile flittered onto his features as he carried her inside. He was pale. He gave a shaky breath. "Pluto said that its important for you to stay alive." He set her down on the couch, sitting himself on the floor before it. He glanced at his coffee mug on the coffee table before reaching for it. He watched with a smile as it started to fill with slowly warming coffee.  
Midori grinned, seeing the steam coming out of the mug. "And I wouldn't be alive without you," she whispered as she leaned forward to kiss him. 

* * *

Didn't expect that, did you? And Daylynn _did_ die, but then was brought back. I really had fun writing this. Pretty good for writing it at midnight on a Friday night, ne?  
I guess I should also add that the enchantment on the mug is tied in with his life, and that when he was dead, the mug was empty.  
Review?  



End file.
